Pokemon journeys: Ash's own quest and question
by Ryex
Summary: First story, so let's see if I can pull off a summary! Ash is stuck in pallet town, questioning himself. Can he get out of his mood, or will everything change? Or will he just stay there doubting his motives? Advanceshipping, YAY!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

After competing in many different regions in the pokemon world, Ash Ketchum finds himself back in pallet town for arceus knows how long. After about a week of thinking, Ash is thinking that he might as well give up. Pikachu, on the other hand, just thinks they need to train harder and maybe, just maybe, they might finally be able to beat the Kanto league. Will this go on however? Pikachu and a special _someone_ might be able to snap Ash out of his trance of hopelessness... **well, this is were I sign off! Hope you like the Prolouge, and will start reviewing! Peace out! -Ryex**


	2. Chapter 2

_The visit_

After weeks and weeks of thinking, Ash ends up in Viridian on an errand for his mom, Delilah. There he found the place PACKED with police officers and even a couple of officer Jennys. Almost on cue, Brock shows up swooning over one of the Jennys. Ash runs up, grabs Brock by the ear, and pulls him away.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ash screams, bearly hear able over the bustle of the city.

"What's going on? Babe wonderland is what's going on!" Brock yells in return.

"I mean with the chaos of the city!" Ash yells back.

"I don't know!" Was all Ash got in return.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it complete!"

"This city will drop to their knees in defeat!" Two unknown voices call out.

"We will make this city cry in despair!" Voice one calls out.

"We can damage this city beyond repair!" The second voice calls out.

"Jessie!" A cloak is thrown in the air.

"James!" A hat and a rose fly.

"Team rocket, destroying the town before your eyes!" Jessie calls.

"We will make your hope fly into the skies!" James calls as well.

"Meowth that's right!" Team rocket's scratch cat companion appears.

"Wobbufet!" The saluting pokemon calls, breaking out of it's pokeball. When every thing was quiet, one voice yelled out, and it was well recognized.

" Team rocket! What are you doing to the town!" Ash yells, leaving everyone stunned. After about a minute pikachu sent up a thunderbolt, snapping everyone back into focus.

"Well if it isn't the main twerp." Jessie says, only making ash angrier. "We thought you wouldn't be here to ruin things,but... What about a deal?" She continues.

"Why would I make a deal with you thugs?" Ash yells, "you would most likely trick me!"

"Ah, but what if we use... this!" Jessie suddenly yells. Just then a giant metal cage appears with Ash's old friend from hoenn trapped in it. When she sees Ash, she runs up to bars screaming to him that she'd be fine.

"Ash! Run! They're just going to use me to get pikachu! Don't listen to them I'll be fine!" May yells, but knows it won't be true.

"Shut up you little wench!" Jessie screams, whilst pressing a button which caused may to be electrocuted.**(AN: I apologize for having Jessie call may a wench, unit just suits Jessie to say. Either way, continue reading!) **

"May!" Ash yells while running a bit everything went black and Ash found himself in bed, now realizing it was a dream.

"Ash!" A voice calls from downstairs, "come on downstairs honey!"

_'Sweet mom made breakfast early!'_ Ash thinks while getting dressed. As he runs down the stairs, he notices that the normal morning smell wasn't there. When he turned the corner into the hallway, he was momentarily stunned by what he saw. May, his old friend from hoenn, came to visit.

"Hi Ash!" May called while coming over to hug him. After a quick hug, Ash had a LOT of questions going around his head. 'What is May doing here?' Being one and 'Why did I dream that and next thing I know, she's in my house?' But he still managed to greet her properly.

"Hey May, how's Hoenn?" Ash asked when they separated.

" you know, the usual." May responded while twirling her hair. "Well, I do kinda have a favor to ask you..." She says, still twirling her hair.

"Well, what's the favor?" Ash responds, now curious. "I was wondering if you wanted to travel the Kanto region with me?" May timidly asks.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Was Ash's enthusiastic reply.

"Really!" May yelled, completely shocked.

"Sure. I've been wanting to go somewhere, so why not take on the Kanto league again?" Ash said. And right on cue, pikachu came darting down the stairs and into May's arms.

"Pika pika chu!" He called out.

"Good to see you again pikachu! Wanna tell him the news, or can I?" May asks while putting on the puppy eyes for good measure.

"You go ahead" Ash replied after his resolve crumbled.

"Ok. Pikachu, you ,me, and Ash are traveling the Kanto region together!" May excitedly called out.

"Pika?! Pika pika chuuuu!" He cried out in happiness.

"I know, I know buddy! It's been so long since we last went on a journey, and now we are!" Ash tells him while practically jumping up and down.

"Ash honey, who's at the door?" They heard Delilah call from the kitchen. When she poked her head out she saw may and greeted her warmly. While doing this, May noticed almost nothing different in her except for some slight wrinkles. She still had the caring motherly nature, the same brown hair, same everything.( **sorry but I don't really know what Ash's mom looks like.**)

"May! It's so good to see you again!" Delilah said whilst bear hugging May.

"Excuse me... Can't breathe..." May barely said. After that Delilah lets go but then remembers some thing she was doing.

**well, this is where I leave you guys with one of my going to be infamous cliff hangers! Peace out! -Ryex**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The trio**_

Whilst Ash and May talked, Delilah was busy looking through the the mail for a strange package.

"So Ash, why are you still here at home? I thought by now you would be on a brand new adventure?" May asked, not knowing what was going to happen soon.

"Oh, just a little... problem..." Ash replied before being lost in thought, unknown to him, Delilah came out of the kitchen with a small package with Ash's name on he side.

"Ash, sweetie, this package came this morning with a note that on the front said it was for you only." Delilah told her one and only son, whom she noticed was lost in his train of thought. His attention was grabbed by an envelope coming at him. He reached up, grabbed the envelope with speed that surprised the two women in the room, and opened it. While doing that, Pikachu grabbed the package and opened it. After a couple minutes, Ash put down the letter, and darted up the stairs into his room and slammed the door.

"What the hell!?" May and Delilah screamed in unison. Pikachu, easily grabbed the note, read it, and darted up the stairs as well, with may following. Delilah just sighed, then got back to work on breakfast, although very curious. When a certain thought struck her mind, she gasped and dropped the, thankfully, empty plate she was holding and muttered "No,nononononononono..." Soon after that she as well darted upstairs after her son.

**Back with Ash and others...**

"Ash? What's going on?" May asked when she managed to finally pick the lock on the boy's door. When the hoenn native saw Ash, she felt broken inside to see her closest friend in so much emotional pain. She and Pikachu semi-ran over to Ash, during this they heard something break, but they didn't care. Ash had heard them both but didn't care. He was still caught up on the letter.

'It was him...' Was the only thing going through the Kanto boy's head. His attention was finally achieved when he felt something wet on his face, and more coming. When he opened his previously closed eyes, he saw May over his head crying what seemed like a waterfall.

"May..." Ash barely managed to say whilst fighting back his own tears.

"Ash!" May gasped in complete shock along Pikachu. The two enveloped the reckless Kanto native in a hug that could rival a Serperior's wrap. While all this happened Delilah got upstairs only to see a locked door.

"Random kids..." The frightened mother took a look through the key hole she saw May crying overtop of Ash. Outside the house, three figures were on there way to head to that very home. One hade green hair, another had spiky black hair, and the final one had an orange ponytail.** (Sorry for changing positions so much, it just needs to be done.)** Back in the house... After Ash and his two closest friends separated, the Kanto native was drenched in tears.

"Ash, what's going on, you read the letter and then ran off," an extremely worried Honnen native asked her friend. Ash then hesitated for a little bit, then spoke.

"It was a letter...from my dad," After this was said, an eerie feeling spread through the town. But it didn't seem to affect one raven haired man rushing through route 1 with a Lucario by his side.

**Infamous cliffhangers yet again! Sorry for not updating in a while, personal problems and vacations, etc. But heres a new chapter just for you fans! Now I'll see you next time. Peace out!**

**-Ryex**


	4. Chapter 4

**The queen's message**

"What do you mean it was from him? He hasn't shown any sign of even showing that he's there." May told her raven haired friend.  
"I know, that's what's confusing me. I wish I-" He was cut off by a bang from downstairs. With both of them extremely curious, they went downstairs, to Delilah and and a man in a blue uniform arguing.  
"You have no right to pound on my door and barge in here!" While Delilah was yelling, the man was trying to simply keep peace in the household.  
"Listen, I just to talk to your son, I only wished to wake him up. Knowing him, he's still most likely asleep."  
"I'm right Riley." Ash decided to finally speak up in all of this. Delilah and Riley stared at Ash for a second, until Riley smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Ash, it is time to speak with the queen." Riley told while the raven haired boy while looking partially anxious.  
"Why's Ash's front door open?"  
.Dunno, let's go check."  
"Yeah, let's do that." Three voices were conversing nearby the front door. Then three people appeared in the door way. One of them had lime green hair, another with an orange ponytail, and the third short and spiky brown hair.  
_**Next time, the salad head's return.**_  
**Ryex**: Hey guys! Last minute update, but within one week of last update. Right Ghost?  
**Ghost**: It is.  
**Ryex**: So that's all I have to say, anything you'd like to add Ghost?  
**Ghost**: Nope.  
**Ryex**: Then bye shippers!  
**Ghost**: See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait, let's get right in! Also in this chapter, we introduce new point of views(POV).

Drew's POV.

'May, why'd you leave...' I thought to myself as I saw the mainland. May left the other day to Kanto, the reason, I don't know. Once I got to the mainland of pallet, I looked around. I ask a few people if they've seen May, a few of them answer yes, and one of the was kind enough to tell me she was sighted heading to Ash's house and pointed me in the right direction. Once I left I mutter,

"great, the clown's house..."

On the way there, I see, what were their names... Misty and Brock? Yeah, that's them.

"Oh, hey there drew! Nice to see ya!" Misty says immediately," why are you here?"

"Yeah, why is that?" Brock chimes in, looking skeptical.

apparently came here. Don't know why." I respond hiding keeping the real reason secret.

"K" Misty responds, looking around." Anyone remember which ones Ash's?"

"That one." I say pointing over to the one with a Mr. Mime out walk over and see the front door open.

"Why's Ash's front door open?" Brock asks.

"Dunno, let's go check." Misty responds.

"Yeah let's do that" I say hearing voices inside. We soon reach the front door with Ash standing there in his old Unova gear with May next to him. I instantly notice her puffy red eyes and broken posture.  
"How do you do may. Hey there moron." I say first then direct my attention to the idiot standing next to her.  
"Drew! How dare you!" May, Brock and Misty all yell at me.

Ash's POV.

"It's fine you guys, hey salad head." I say over to Drew, eyeing him with dislike. Everyone gaped at me, I rarely ever had anything bad to say about to some one. Though I saw May snickering behind her hand.

"S-salad head!? What the the hell Ketchum?!" He says bounding at me but Riley held him back. But he somehow slipped out of his grasp and popped me right in the face, and things went black.

Some time later in his head...

"May!" I was bounding forward when Jessie suddenly pulled out a pistol and pointed it at May. I stopped and stood rigid with fear.  
"Smart boy, one move and she gets it." She says looking back and making sure Meowth and James were still tied up, "Now, do as I say everyone! Get on the ground!" Everyone except me obeyed her orders, instead my suddenly flashed blue. Jessie pointed the gun at my knee, and in second the sound of shattering bone and gun fire was heard, and my knee exploded in pain. I quickly collapse to the ground.

"Was that so hard? Now I can get what I came for." She says pointing the gun at me, "Any last words?"  
""A few actually, I will get you for this." I say through gritted teeth.  
"That's it? No pleading for your life? Well, this for meddling with us." She then pulls the trigger, and in a second my eyes go sea blue and I say, "So long May" and it goes black.

"Out of my head...

"Ash, please wake up... Please.."

"Huh?" I say slowly sitting up. I see May asleep on a chair next to my bed and I notice the time was suddenly midnight.

'Weird it was just noon...' I think to myself.  
Ryex: Well, that's all from me, anything you wanna add Ghost?

Ghost: Well let's see.. What did May do in all this?

Ryex: She just sat there in pure terror.

Ghost: Well that's all till next time folks, time to sign off!

Ryex: Bye

Ryex: One quick notice to those of you who wish to help the story, we need two OCs fast! Put in the reviews two female characters YOU create, and one of them is a grass user and the other a ghost user. 


	6. Chapter 6

So soon? I'm making up for the lack of the chapters so let's. Go!  
Chapter 6, Night Strike

May's POV

After drew punched Ash, I saw a bit of blood ooze out of his nose while everyone else gaped at drew in disbelief. After Ash's head hit the ground, I slapped Drew so hard I'm pretty sure professor Oak heard it from his lab.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Drew yelled out.  
"For hitting Ash! Now get out!" I yell at him. He just stood there a I had Riley bick him up and throw him out the door.

Time passes..

Mystery person POV

'I can feel Ash waking up, team accendent better not strike till morning...' I say as my eyes begin to droop.  
"Wake me if something happens, will ya scep?" I say looking over at my partner who never sleeps.  
'sure' He tells me through aura.  
"Thanks."  
'Good night Ryex.' Are the last things I hear before I fall sleep.

Team accendent grunt POV

"Jared, chill out!" I whisper yell at my partner in crime.  
"Sorry I'm just so excited about this! It's my first mission with someone else!"  
"Fine, but if we get caught I'm blaming-" I was interrupted by a throat being cleared and then, "going somewhere boys?" We turn around and there's a guy, about 6' 10" from the looks of him, and he had a white trench coat, a white fedora, and white vans on his feet. He put his hands on our shoulders and everything went cold and black.

Ryex: Here we meet me and Ghost's OCs! Ryex is made by me, obviously, and the second man is ghost's.  
Ghost: Yep.  
Ryex: That's all I have to say, you?  
Ghost: Nope.  
Ryex: Bye!  
Ghost: Time to sign off.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Meet agent ice, get into ryex and Ash's past together, and meet Sky.

Ryex's POV

' Wake up my friend '  
"hmm?" I slowly open my eyes, and I see the face of my sceptile, who I call scep.  
' We have a guest, and we are now in Ash's house. They found you sleeping in the woods and I let them take you inside. ' He explains to me.  
"What's the time?"I ask.  
' About 6 in the morning.' He replies with his usual smirk.  
"K, let's go."  
"Leaving already? Some things never change." My ears perk up after hearing that. I look around at spot Ash, his face pale and his eyes red and puffy.  
" I saw you outside the window a couple of minutes ago. I went to get you, met scep on the way, brought you back here, now May's missing." He said quickly.  
"What!?" May's missing!?" He nods at me and I curse. Team accendent struck tonight like thought.  
"We don't have much time, they could be moving May as we speak."  
"Who do you mean when you say they?" He inquires.  
"Team ascendant" I put simply. He looked terror struck. I make sure my gauntlets were still on tight then run out the door.  
"Scep, where's icee?" I ask my starter and brother.  
'MIA friend.' He informs me.  
"Sky?"  
'Dunno.'  
"Who's icee and Sky?" Ash asks us.  
"You'll meet them soon, hopefully." I replied as I spread my aura sense throughout the dawn. I sense five presences to the north, one south in the woods, and us.  
"Sky!" I exclaim through the town and i quickly run south. When I reach him he's hurt fairly bad.  
"They took May... I barely escaped..." He mutters to me as he falls unconscious but I send out epsilon to catch him.  
"Take him to Ash's house then report back." Epsilon nods a runs over carrying Sky. As we run we hear tires on dirt and I follow, knowing old icee could handle the grunts he had frozen. We soon catch up with the truck and purposefully jump right in front of it and shoot smoke pellets right in front. They stop immediately and rush out. Seizing the opportunity we had, scep ran back behind them and opened up the back. There had only been one person, a barley conscious May. When saw sceptile she cowered in fear while her pupils dilated. But once scep helped her out and brought her to Ash, she called down. Then suddenly the two grunts froze, I had relaxed.  
"Hello Icee. Long time no freeze."  
"You are just with bad jokes." He replies back, "and who are they?"  
"The boys Ash Ketchum and the girls May Maple." He nods at them once I finish but I try to ease the fear.  
"Hey, old icee here doesn't bite, promise! Well if you tick him of, he will like to freeze you." I say calmly whilst agent ice looked at me with irritancy visible in his stance.  
"Well Ash, how have things been?" I inquire.  
"It's been alright, you work those bugs in your gauntlet's software?"  
"Yep, now the puppies work like a charm." I reply while I notice May giving me a strange look.  
"Wondering how I Know Ryex?" To Ash's question she nods her head yes.  
"you see, when ever Ash needed help with somethin, I'd give him advice or help him train." She nods at my explanation then slowly falls asleep.

Ryex: How do you like the nickname icce?  
Ghost: No comment.  
Ryex: Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryex's POV

For the next few days me and Sky resided at Ash's place while Sky made a slow recovery. He mainly rests, so I can't ask what did this to him. But exactly one week after I arrived, I was out on my daily walk when I saw the first beam hit a shiny pidgey up in the sky. It flew down but was stopped the glass case that went over it. Then I saw a girl I instantly recognize as one of my old childhood friends, Fall Terra, run like hell but was still by the beam. I was so shocked by what was happening that I almost failed to notice Violet, one of icee's old friends get hit by a bronzing beam too. The chaos went on for a half a second before I had a mental snap, I lost control of my brain. My powers went insane, my fingers blasting any delta hunter that came too close to me and I followed them until I reach the truck where they put their "prizes" inside, and I see Fall in the corner. It saddens me to see it, but they spot me and send all sorts of attacks my way, so I'm forced to run.

Ryex: So, we meet the second group in the story, now all that's left is the third, a collaboration between me and ghost.  
Ghost: Yep. This is ghost, signing off.  
Ryex: Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the lack of dialogue last chapter guys, that one was just plot advancement, but here's a new heading your way!  
Ghost:Yep.  
Ryex:Ghost get back down to the bottom!

Ash's POV

It's almost been a week since Ryex and Sky got here, and May has been getting quite anxious. But when Ryex came back with his hands steaming, I knew something was wrong. Luckily he caught us during breakfast so Sky was up.  
"Ryex, did you use scald? Your fingers are steaming." He asks him, while I'm curious at it I hear Sky mutter something about 'half-links' When he nods at him I inquire,  
"What's a half-link?  
"It's where someone is half human and half Pokemon. If you are you can use their attacks, see them as they are, and even talk to them."R yex explain hastily, "but now is not the time to talk about this, Fall has been bronzed." While all of us except Sky looked confused, he just looked horrified.  
"T-they took her?" He asks Ryex,  
"Yes, and Violet." He replies back  
"Sorry, but who's Violet and who's Fall?" May pipes up and asks them.  
"Fall is Sky's sister, while Violet is icee's childhood friends." He explains to us.  
"And what about this 'bronzing' process?" Brock, who he didn't notice in the background, asked.  
"Theirs a group of people who steal miscolored Pokemon, kinda like that pink Butterfree you met all those years ago Ash. They're called Delta Hunters, and they do what ever it takes to get them, and Fall and me have miscolored Pokemon, I have scep, while she had her black zangoose." He tells us while getting his gear ready for a hunt, "I'll hunt them down while Sky recovers."  
"I'm going too." I speak as I stand up.  
"But Ash, you have a delta too!" May nearly shouts as she stands up, "If you're going to put yourself in danger, I'll go with you."  
"Enough, I go alone. Someone needs to be here to protect Sky, the people of the town, and those who reside here." He says zipping his bag shut.  
"We can stay, the gyms are being run by our siblings while we're on vacation." Brock and misty chime in.  
"Yeah, why can't we go? Fall's a friend of yours, so she's a friend of mine." I say with his bag on his shoulders while May wolfs down what's left over of her breakfast.  
"Fine." He says, giving in to my stubbornness.

Ryex: Another chapter come and gone, and many more to come. When will we start travelling Kanto? Once we find Fall, and we have to wait until one of you shippers puts up a description of Fall.  
Ghost: And violet.  
Ryex: Right, and violet. Oh and also, agent ice is not my creation, but ghost here, articunomaster, is allowing me to use him. When he has his story up, I will tell all you shippers.  
Ghost: This is ghost, signing off.  
Ryex: See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Ryex's POV

We left Ash's house in a rush and went north, to where I saw Fall get bronzed. When we arrived, I saw tire tracks leading into the forest.  
"Ok you guys, play time's over. From here on, this is life and death." They nod grimly to my words as we rush into the woods. I quickly morph into Scep as we run. May gasps, but Ash knowing of my morphing trick, didn't. We soon reach a clearing and I see two trucks, one filled with supplies, and the other filled with disc bases and their 'catches'. I rush over, swipe them all into my bag and rush out. A guard walks past us and we stay silent. He keeps walking and I turn to the others.  
"OK you guys, here's the plan. I blow up that truck, but keep the explosion limited. You guys send out what Pokemon you have and have them cause chaos. I'll free the prisoners and send a solarbeam into the sky when I'm done." They nod at my instructions and head to the truck that has Fall and all the Pokemon inside and wait for my signal. I slip over back into Scep since I had morphed back to tell them the plan. I send myself into the sky and rain aura sphere hell as I call it. I send out a series of aura sphere and bullet seed that mix into green orbs. They hit the truck and it gives a small explosion and at the same time a thunderbolt and flamethrower launch out of the trees. I rush to the trees, slip off my bag, morph to epsilon, and use psychic to press all the buttons at once breaking as I press them. I hear Fall gasp as the air flows to her lungs and she runs. I change to Scep and shoot a solarbeam into the sky. They see it and run towards pallet while I cover them with aura hell. I chase down Ash and the group and I find them past the tree line panting. I morph back and then land right next to them. Fall grins widely after seeing me. She still had the same clothe design as she did as I saw her last. The green t-shirt and blue skirt with hazel eyes. Wow, is it just me, or do most people I know have brown eyes? Except now her hair is ragged and she has a gash along her arm  
"Where's Zan?" I inquire. In response she pulls out a grey pokeball, a moon ball to be exact, and sends out her delta zangoose. He looks at me and than smirks, wearing his usual ensemble of black jeans, dark blue polo, and grey fingerless gloves. We walk back to the house to see Violet unconscious in front of the door. She had her Gengar floating next her in worry, wearing his black and violet selection of clothes.  
"Ryex, Fall! Good to see ya! Mind giving a ghost type a hand? Violet kinda zonked out after running too much..." As he spoke, she twitched a bit on the ground,"... See, as we ran away from them the first time, they hit her with a hypnosis, followed up by a dream eater than curse." While he explained I examined Violet's condition. She had the same outfit as the one she wore before, grey jeans, purple vest over a black shirt, and chains wrapped around her legs.

Ryex: Well hello there! Good to see you again, and here we meet "my" old childhood friends.  
Ghost: Why the stereotypical description of Fall and Violet?  
Ryex: I couldn't think of anything else.  
Ghost: Well, this is Ghost signing off.  
Ryex: Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Fall's POV

We just got back to one of Ryex's friends house when we saw Violet on the ground with a Gengar floating next to her. He talked to Ryex for a second while he looked at her. As he was about to speak, we heard a voice echo out,  
"Violet! What happened!" Agent ice ran over staring at the girl slumped against the door.  
"Gengar, explain. He's got half-link technology in his hat so he can understand what you say." As soon as I finish I look back at Ryex who was about to start healing Violet before something caught his attention. He looked the sky and so did I and we both see his Talonflame fly down next to him. She speaks to him for a second then flys off again.  
"What kind of Pokemon was that?!" Ash cries out.  
"A Talonflame, now everyone shut up." Ryex says, his eyes closed. We all watch, holding our breath, hoping for it to work like most times. Ryex slowly shifts between a Mew and himself until eventually succeeds and uses heal pulse, the strongest one I've seen him send in quite a while, and the light envelopes Violet. He lets out his breath and switches back.  
"She'll be awake in a few hours, around Noon." Speaking of which, I'm hungry.  
"Lets get some food." I say.  
"K." Ryex replies back and when he looks towards Theodore he sees that he's gone.  
"Just like the day I tried to rescue you, ya disappear." He says to himself.

Ryex: Well, another chapter, come and gone. Where will our story take us next, I wonder.  
Ghost: You have to stop reading those books.  
Ryex: Alright, alright. See ya!  
Ghost: This is Ghost, signing off.*Salute*


	12. Chapter 12

Here we go again! NOTE:Until you see who's POV it is, it means I'm talking.

Ryex's POV.

I pull Fall aside for a second to talk while the others head in, Ash carrying Violet.

"What do you need?" She asks me, while looking at me with the glowing brown globes she possesses.

"I wanted to ask you if you don't mind me treating you to a nice, peaceful breakfast." I say, still aware of what she can do when pissed off.

"Yeah that'd be great!" She responds, lightly bouncing on her feet."Where are we eating?"

"That's a surprise, and it'll be on me, k?" Before she can respond I run back to Ash's house, tell him that I'll be back later, and dash back to Fall. I quickly prepare to fly by using the digital wings that form when I use fly. She gasps behind me as I take off into the sky with her on my back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived in Saffron city quicker than usual, but we didn't care much. As long as we get food, we're fine.

"Where are we eating?" Fall asks for the umpteenth time.

"I told you, it's a good place I know." I say, sighing in exasperation,"We'll be there within a few minutes if all goes well."

"What do you mean 'if all goes well'?"

"I mean if we don't encounter Delta Hunters, Team Ascendant, or Team Rocket." I say looking around."We're clear." I say, not telling her the full reason. She nods and starts walking with me. After we reach a large restaurant that had five stars across the top.

"I've heard of this place, only friends of the owner get in, anyone else has to pay thousands!" She says, gaping up at it,"How did you-"

"I'm the owner's brother. His name's Gray, and be warned, he gets angry easily." She nods as we walk into the building, and I quickly change my outfit into a tuxedo. I give Fall one of her old dresses and she slips into the bathroom to change. I walk up to the front desk and fill out my connections to Gray. As soon as I finish Fall walks out wearing sandals that come to her lower thighs, a loose lime green dress that has a small v cut down the center, and a dark green bow in her hair. As soon as we're at our seats we have a waiter waiting for us.

"Greetings sir and madam, what do you wish to drink in our humble abode?"

"Hail my good man, may I have a Coke?" I say, fitting in with the feel of the restaurant.

"And may I have a sweet tea?"

"Of course, one second if I may?" He says bowing and walking off to the kitchens. I turn my head to look at Fall who was in awe at the level of fanciness in here.

"So, what'd ya think?"

Ash's POV

We took Violet into the house while Ryex, wearing his combat gear as usual, brought Fall over to the side and talked to and healed her. As I turn around and walk in the house, I hear Ryex's voice.

"I'll be back later today, K?" I nod and I hear the door close, knowing his plans. We walk into the kitchen and see Sky passed out with his ear in the cereal bowl, Brock and Misty sleeping, and mom making lunch. We bring Violet upstairs and put her on my bed. As we walk downstairs I sense an extra presence for a second until as quick as it appeared, it was gone. The strange thing was WHERE I felt it, my room. I walk up there to find the doorknob frozen solid.

"Hey guys, we might have a small problem. Well, a big one. My doorknob's frozen and Violet's trapped in there." As soon as I finish calling that down the stairs do I hear movement inside. It was feet pacing while a small beep went off. I heard a technological, yet oddly familiar, voice say,

'There's trouble in Saffron, location, silph co. I need you here now. Forest runner, out.' Forest runner... The name seemed familiar. Before I could think about it more, a man wearing a white trench coat, white gloves, and a white fedora burst out of the room, leaving an unconscious Violet to rest. I run downstairs with May as we run after the guy.

"That was Icee!" May tells me as we run.

"Yeah, I got more than that. Follow me, we're heading to Saffron." As we run, I see the lab come into view. My vision changes for a second, as I see all my friends at the lab staring up. And when we get there, that's what we see. Pikachu calls out to them and they look away to see us. They cheer when they see me and May, but I saw Bayleef growling in the background.

"Ok you guys, I'm going to need four of you and Charizard. So Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Gible, and Snorlax, come with me guys." As I say that, I grab their pokeballs and start returning them. After they're all returned I run inside, startling the professor and Tracey, and run to the phone. I dial Liza's number and wait. After a few seconds, a burned faced Liza answers.

"Charific Valley ho-" She starts but I cut her off.

"Sorry Liza but I don't have time. I need Charizard now." I say impatiently.

"K, he's finished training for the day so I'll have him fly to Pallet."

"No time for that, send him through the transfer machine." She nods at me and runs off into the field behind her to retrieve Charizard. When she comes back she immediately puts his pokeball into the transfer machine and sends him to the lab. Once he arrives I hang up and run outside. I throw him down and hop on before he does the customary flamethrower greeting.

"To Saffron city, full front charge on 3." I say as May gets on. As soon as she gets a good grip I mutter then call out, "Hold on tight. 3!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: Trouble in Saffron.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Ryex**: Hey guys, Ryex here, not much goin' on. But here's a chapter just for you!

**Ghost**:... Bye..

**Ryex**: See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, new chapter coming right up! Complements from the author.

Ash's POV

We were flying to Saffron when I knew something was wrong. It was the middle of the day and it was quiet, that's new. We saw the reason almost right away, men wearing uniforms with an A that looks like it came from an unown. We landed in the small tree line around the city and wait until he turns away. Pikachu, without any explanation needed, sends a Thunderbolt in his direction. He lay there twitching and we slipped past.

"Icee, could use that assistance right about now!" We hear a familiar voice, which gave away who it was by the 'Icee' comment .

"Forest Runner!" I yell, darting towards the location of the voice.

"Wha- Ketchum!? Why are you here?!" I froze as the voice reached me through the still air. It was Salad-Head, and I'd yet to pay him back for what happened sometime ago...

"Hello Larousse. If you'll excuse us, we have to run." I say and turn around. I heard Drew growl and I hear his shirt's fabric move. I duck quickly and he's hit by a mini energy ball in the gut.

"Break it up you two, we've got enough trouble as is. Team ascendant is here to play, so let's play." Ryex says out of nowhere, grinning evilly. "Icee isn't here yet so we're on our own, for now." He charged an electro ball than broke it, sending electronic pulses through the air, stunning the guard standing outside the building.

"Now, I need you guys to cause some havoc on the bottom floor, and by guys I mean you and Salad head, OK May?" He says glancing at her as she sniggers at the 'salad head' comment while Drew seethed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex's POV

Me and Ash quickly got in character by putting on a uniform each from the storeroom they took over. And by 'each' I mean Ash got in one and I'll trail behind him in his shadow.

"Ready?" May mutters over to us as I morph to Gen, Violet's Gengar. I nod and she and Drew slip out and I faintly hear Drew yell to get their attention. When we slip out I see May standing over a crippled Drew, seemingly ready to beat him half to death.

"Any ideas what to do?" Ash mutters out of the corner of his mouth.

"Not a clue, but I do have a hunch... Let's keep moving." I reply as I slip up the stairs , ignoring the what to do part. With him in front of me, we reach the second and third floors easily when on the fourth floor we met resistance. And by resistance I mean an army of grunts and three admins keeping us from advancing. Ash had an idea that clicked in half a second of reaching the floor, battle them all while I slip past. He sent out the small Pokemon in his team to attack them all, and as they battle I jump over and shock one from behind.

"It's about time you showed up, member of the forest children. I've been waiting for you to show up, which is why I interrupted your petty little date."

FLASHBACK

Me and Fall were enjoying the last course we had been served, when the building shook violently and some candles went out. Me and Fall nodded at each other as we stood up, ready to fight. Then chaos broke out. The lights went out and dirt and stone chunks flew everywhere, getting on everything in the room we were in. I looked at Fall to see her in a glass dome that was pulled into the ground by a mechanical hand that gripped it and lifted it like a twig. It pulled her into the ground and I follow the noise only through the strangely quite streets of Saffron. When the noise stopped I was in front of the Silph co building like those long years ago.

FLASHBACK END

"I will kill you... for doing this!" I yell, lunging at him while his guards down. When I'm about to swing, Fall's in front of him, tied down and unconscious, but untouched. I stop the blow at the last second and fall back, ready to strike once she was safe.

RYEX: Hey guys, Ryex here with a new chapter for you guys, so here you have it! We meet the Leader of Team Ascendant in this one, and it is fun next time. Anything to say Ghost?  
GHOST:I wonder were icee is.  
RYEX: You'll see soon :P  
GHOST: This is Ghost, signing off.*salute*  
RYEX:Bye guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, we got some Eon style chaos this time around, and we meet the Black Flame Society and the Mystery Society, both by me and Ghost.

Ryex's POV

We took a boat over to the Sevi Islands to get tickets over to Amber town to go and find Fall, and Icee. Ash and May were both asking me about the Eon region and what types of Pokemon were there. With it being my home region, I knew a decent amount of information.

"You know, where did you start your journey? You never told us." May says after a few minutes of silence which I had been enjoying.

"Kanto." I say looking out towards the sea."I need to stretch my legs and wings, back in a bit."

"Wings?" They ask in unison. I simply jump off the boat in response with the two yelling in protest, but when they spy the spectacle that was the look I'd taken, they shut up. I had crystalline wings coming out of my back, each tinted with red on each feather's tip, each one reaching out at least five feet. I swing my arms down then back up again, making the wings flap. The passengers on the boat and on the little islands nearby gaped at me as I flew above them. I flew ahead to the islands and swing around them until I reach the town then fly back after scouting ahead for Icee.

"Well?" Drew, who decided to come along, asked impatiently.

"Three clicks south, ten minutes," they stared at me in confusion, via my way of saying the travel length. "Two kilometers south, ten minutes estimate till we arrive." He nods while May and Ash go wolf down their food. I immediately feel the slow change in temperature to the commonly below freezing temperatures of Amber Town, and so do the others.

"Why's it so cold?" May inquires from behind me as I put a small fire into a small hole I created from using Rock Tomb and sit in front of it.

"Amber Town's the coldest place by far in all the regions, and islands." I say unfazed by the temperature here. "This is the location of Fall and Icee..." My eyes grow unfocused until we reach the land as the memories flew to me of this place. When the boat stops I jump off and land in front of a stunned group of people as I dash to the house on the far end of town, the base. When I reach out and knock five times in a specific beat.

"Password?"

"Shadow sentinels lead our way to success and glory"

"Enter." I rush in and immediately see Icee standing in the back, standing out as much as me in his white ensemble of clothes.

"Where's Fall? Your note said that you found her and brought her here."

"What note?" He quickly moved his hands around to form and show the unown symbols he uses to communicate.

"What do you mean what note? You left a note saying you found Fall and brought her here." He shakes his head and I curse and run out. I dash back to Ash and May and drag them to the lab.

"Sign up for your events and meet me at the start of the route." I pull out my Transjet, the three moded device I created and jump on to it. The two gawk at me as I rode to the start of the route, preparing all my gear.

'I didn't think they'd use the old ice base ever again after the assault we unleashed on it last year. Guess I'm wrong...' I say to Scep while he's still in his pokeball.

"Ryex! We're all set!" I hear the voice of Ash loom over from the lab next to the route. The four arrive and I quickly set up the three other Transjets I made, and transform them all into jet mode, and I give the Hangjet to Sky.

"Have Pidgeot fly you up, and drop you. Follow us and provide air support, the rest of you, follow me." Ash, May, and Drew so nod and get inside their jets. I get in and connect myself to the others, with Sky in the affore mentioned sky.  
I hear the camera buzzing until it patches through to the rest of the group.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" My raven haired friend voices his excitement from his vehicle.

"It gets cooler. Flip the red switch on your left, press the green button above you until the dial reads thirty, open the sunroof through the blue lever on you right and wait till my signal to press the 'go' button." I ready my own ride while I hear beeps and flicks from the other four screens before I hear a chorus of "Ready!"s.

"On my mark, mark!" I slam my hand on the green button and we move as I yell instructions to my friends,  
"A wheel should've gone up in front of you, use that to steer. The route is straight and the computer shows a 3D GPS and alerts to anything in your way." I swerve left from a rock in my path and I go over the hill before us, and the sight before me makes me want to puke. There were tons of ascendants blocking a crowd of people from getting through to the main route and the woodlands surrounding it due to their paranoid leader because John knows that I'm coming to rescue Fall. When we reach the blockade I slam my clenched hand into the now flashing red button in front of me in place of the green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash's POV

Ryex had suddenly stopped at the line of people blocked by those weird soldier looking guys from Saffron standing there. When I get closer the engine dies and I stop in front of the crowd next to Ryex and get out. The others arrive seconds later and get out as well as Ryex reverts our rides to skateboards and shoved them in his bag.

"OK guys, send the strongest Pokemon you have out and get ready for battle." We nod and I send Pikachu, May throws out Blaziken, Drew sends out a Roserade, and Sky summons Pidgeot from his Pokeball. We stared at Ryex when he didn't send Scep to barrel through all of these guys.

"Confused? Because that confusion will be gone in half a second." He speaks grabbing a see through pokeball seemingly pulsating with energy. He presses it to his forehead for a second before throwing it into the air. A blinding white pillar of light appears and the pokeball falls to the ground with nothing in it whilst the energy stays out. Then the glow turns red and we grin, that pokeball is what the mysteria workers like to call a luckball. The white shows that nothings appeared inside until a legendary is mimicked and generated in the sphere then the beam. Once it's there the white turns to the typing of the Pokemon, and he just got a fire type. The light flies back into the ball and in a shower of electricity and fire a Moltres appears in its place. It screeches to let it's appearance be well known and launches a Flamethrower to the ground hitting the guys blocking us. We run past as it disperses behind us, then run past the, thankfully still breathing, bodies in our way following our beheaded red head friend. He turns at a green OAK tree in the forest of snowy pine trees, their biggest mistake. He runs past the plastic replica to a bunker made of steel in a clearing that had fallen trees around acting as walls, and it felt strangely warm around the base, melting the snow.

"Oh this is bad. REALLY bad." Ryex said actually looking worried for the first time. "The ascendants never had an interest in quarter and half-links before, I should've known the infinites were involved in this whole situation." I tossed a look of confusion over at him with Sky rushing forward and grabbing Ryex by his shoulders.

"No, you can't mean all those times that she showed that behavior and the glow... Were from this? Her being a Half-link?"

"Correction. The girl is only a quarter-link, though you are listing powers sleeping inside Quarter-links and Half-links alike." A man spoke walking forward,"And the way your hair's highlights are glowing, it seems you are too." He grins eerily and robotic arms fly out of the ground and grab me, May, Salad head, Sky, and Ryex and pulls us into the air. His men were celebrating at the capture of us while we squirm against the arms holding us in place. Though Ryex appeared to be unhindered by the sudden change in altitude and just crossed his legs and waited.

"Well? Going to protest like last when you were five, little boy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fall's POV

I was trapped inside of a small room, with my hair's end glowing as I started to cry from paranoia, fear, and pain. When I was thrown in here they clamped weird blue chains onto my arms and legs and they hurt like hell. I could hear people screaming and yelling as I felt the temperature rise around me.

"Come on, move along. And don't you dare think of using that book, got it little boy?" The cell door opens while I'm chained to the wall and somebody gets thrown and the door slams shut a second time. I knew it wasn't Ryex from the lack of chains or highlights but they seemed in pain.

"Hello?"

"Fa-Fall... Is that.. You?" The person asks through labored breaths as my hair glows a bit and gives enough light for me to see that it was Ash laying on the floor in pain. "You have to help me... They took... They took May... There isn't much time left" Sparks fly out of his fingertips,"They said something about me being able to stop them... If they didn't use... Pikachu..." After that he falls to the ground as I hear movement outside. Suddenly a man's head pops into the room grinning with satisfaction. Suddenly feeling flows back to my arms as I drops onto the floor moving my arms around to wake them up.

"You okay you two? Good, let's go, I'll carry Ash." I stare at the man in confusion until a brought light envelopes him as he grows smaller and his hair slowly shifts from jet black to a vivid orange. I gasp and run forward and run my bed headed friend before he gasp in sudden pain and gently pulls back.

"What's wrong? Fall... Why are you up? And... Ryex? Where's May!?" Ash speaks in a concerned tone as he tried to get up but he falls down. I see something red under his hoodie as he walks in and says,

"May's with Icee, so no need to worry about her or me, now how about you? Your leg seems busted and your heads a bit banged up, huh bud?" He says jokingly but worry was under his tone of wording things. Ryex picks up Ash and carries him out of the room with his LEFT arm, not his dominant right hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex's POV

We make it outside to be greeted by a battle between The Mystery Society against Team Ascendant, and Sky throwing silver disks of energy. I try to unleash one of my stronger combos from my aching arm as I agonizingly lift it from my side and try to charge it up but I just make my arm hurt worse.

"Ryex!" Fall cries from my left as I let out a gasp of pain and fall to my knees. In my last few moments of consciousness I lay Ash down and nod to Theodore as the black creeps up on me and I fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ryex's Mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly get up ignoring the pain my arm as I see the familiar white canvas filled with ideas that is my mind.

"Welcome to hell, population us." I hear the familiar voice of myself drifting from the right of me. "It's been awhile, good to see you Ryex."

"Same to you Shadow." I say shaking his hand before I try to stand.

"Be careful! Way your arm is, the only way to get it back to normal is to get Sun back here. Hey Sun! We need a hand over here!"

"Coming!" Comes the voice of the psychic type me as he runs over. "Woah, Ryex what happened to you!?" I see his crimson red eyes starting at the open wound on my right arm, which was making my neon yellow hoodie sleeve start to turn orange."We're going to need Sir Arron to save our hides this time,I can't heal this one." He says putting his hands up in surrender.

"I heard my name, what's going on?" Says the deceased aura guardian from above me on his blue cliff. He and his Lucario jump off of the peak and land next to me, their hands ready to parry any blows that they expect.

"May not be the best time to say this, but I still can't believe that you're in here and I'm from your blood line." I say with a clouded view on the world around as I hear them muttering to each other in the background.

"Ryex, I'm heading out. You know the deal, the wounds will temporarily not be seen on your outer body and you'll see how and what I see out there. The full dark type personality is coming out for the first time in five years... This should be fun." I hear Shadow say to me before my vision turns white and I see the world once again.

Third person POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle out front of the base hidden deep in the lush forest had turned gruesome. There were wounded people on the ground everywhere, most frozen solid and other men had static electrifying the ground where they lay. Pokemon were fighting alongside their trainers and friends, some people with guns, others without, but thing was for sure. They were fighting for what they believe in. Unbeknownst to all the fighting groups there were three bodies on the sidelines, one female and two male, and only one was sitting up. The girl was Fall S. Terra, in a note slightly thorn emerald green dress, with Ash Ketchum on one side of her in his Kanto gear, and Ryex F. Anuri on her other side, in gray military sort of gear. As she watched her brother fighting, throwing crescent after crescent of silver energy at his foes, she saw a bright glow from her right. She turned her head and saw the beheaded red head near her glowing white, with the gash on his arm glowing gold and shrinking. At the same time he was changing, gaining a long black tail, strangely shaped ears replacing his own and his hair turned jet black. His eyes shot open revealing orange eyes with black pupils, and his fists unclench, showing medium length with claws on his hands. Then he stood proud and let out a roar that would make even legends stand in fear from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex: Wow, long chapter today. Sorry for not updating in a while, slight writers block recently. But who is this strange new form of Ryex? Shadow, duh.

Ghost: Clever.

Ryex: Thanks! Anyway guys, that's all I wrote, bye!

Ghost: This is Ghost, signing off * Salute*


	15. Chapter 15

-Hey guys! Here's-  
Kara: Me!  
Ryex: Kara, why are you here!?  
Kara: Because I wanted to. Enjoy the chapter!  
Ryex: * Sigh*-

Ryex(Shadow)'s POV

The scent of the outside fill my nostrils as I stand proud, letting my presence be known. I roar and get on my hands and feet, much like a Mighteyna, and growl. Every person around me stared at me in wonder and great, before I jump forward and land on a Team Infinity front, growling. He yells as I blast him in the face with a Dark Pulse, then jump on another. He tried to shoot me, but it just dissolved when it got near me. This continued for several minutes, until every enemy was unconscious in the ground. I turn to Fall and stare into her eyes, warm hazel eyes meeting cold black ones. I stand and dust of my clothes, getting the dirt and such off, then i turn to face her.

"You know, Ryex had many things he told us not to tell you, but I'll tell you one now. He had many personalities inside him, such as me. We balance each other out, and when we did, we put ourselves, just a tad bit, into him. The outcome, the Ryex you know." I grin wickedly then turn my gaze to Ash laying on the floor. "He need a hand or something?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex: Kara, get back to KJ NOW!  
Kara: No!  
Ryex: Get back here!  
Kara: No!  
Shadow: What's going on this time?  
Ryex: Kara won't get back to KJ, so I have to chase him!  
Kara: He's mean!  
Ryex: I am not!  
Ghost: This is Ghost, signing off. * Salute*  
Everyone except Ryex and Kara: BYE!  
Ryex: Get back here!  
Kara: No!

(Little tidbit of info, if you guys are able to read mature stories on here, then check out HealedAlbatross on Youtube! He cusses a tad bit (a lot), but he's still quite funny. Shameless promotion, done! Note: It's not me, but a friend of mine.)


	16. Chapter 16

-Hello, and welcome to AOQNQ chapter 16! Wow, sixteen chapters, and, we're in Eon! Now, apologies on last chapter being so short,I was exceeding my limits and kept crashing before I could get it done.

Kara:* Trying to be quiet and top tip toe behind Ryex, fails badly*

Ryex: Hiya buddy!

Kara:Ahh!-

Shadow's POV

I pick up the unconscious ally of my friend and put him over my shoulders.

"So, Amber Town Pokemon center I presume? Also, we might want to hurry a tad bit, Ryex's wound is starting to heal faster than expected thanks to Arron's help." I set of at a fast pace towards the troops behind the trees tending the wounded and lay him on a cot. I let myself slide out of control in Ryex's head and I leave.

Fall's POV

I follow behind the rest of the group, my beautiful emerald green dress turn in several places. Sky turns and sees me lashing behind and pulls me to the front of the group.

"Hey, it's alright, no ones gravely injured." He puts his arm round my shoulders in a one armed hug before Ryex, no my bad, Shadow falls to the ground turning to Ryex. Blood was slipping down his sleeve as he lay on the ground with no one seeing. I run forward and lift him of the ground as his head lolls on his shoulders.

"Medic!" I call to one of the passing nurses and she runs over, gasping when she sees his body arm.

"Oh my...I need transport for the captain, stat!" She calls over her shoulder mounted radio as she takes him from me. Moments later one of the medical jeeps drives up. It was a large gray and black vehicle with a red M with a gray lightning bolt shaped S going through it, packed full of medical equipment and such. They load him up and I get in it with them, refusing to leave his side. They also load up Ash and everyone else gets into a couple of transport jeeps, much like the medical one, but minus the supplies, and we leave. Not towards Amber Town, instead towards the base up the road, the first base established.  
We arrive moments after we were in and they wheel them both in on gurneys, and refuse to let me follow them to the medical wing. The others sit around, just hanging out with their Pokemon side from me and May, who were both worried sick about our friends.

"You know, this is the first time I have ever seen Ryex this injured. Normally he heals where he stands when he gets injured, what was different this time?" I say, bringing my knees to my chest as I sit in one of the recliners on the lobby.

"Well, they did something weird with his arm before they threw me into the cell after your guys'." May replied, leaving back as casual as she could, though she looked close to tears.

"What was it?"

"They poured some sort of liquid all over his arm, and he hissed as they did."

"They what?"

"Poured liquid on it."

"Weird." She shrugs then starts pushing as I go to the restroom to change. When I come out I had on a dark green skirt that reached my knees, a light blue blouse, sandals that reach my knees with loads of straps to keep them on, and I had yellow sneakers with blue laces. May follows my lead and walks in, then coming out moments later in new clothes that brought the men's views over. She wore black and white shorts with zippers on them, altering them into jeans when she attaches the legs, a red blouse (like her Hoenn one), a white bandana with a blue half of a pokeball, and yellow fingerless gloves.

XXXXXXXXX Time Skip XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex's POV

I groan slightly as I ignore the pain in my head as I slowly sit up on the comfy bed I was on. My eyes widen as I sit up quick and jump out of bed, my teeth quickly turning to fangs in four spots, and I look around.

"Ryex!" A sudden blur rams into me and knocks me tho the floor, and when I open my eyes I see brunette hair all over my chest. "Oh my Arceus, you've been out for days!" I laugh as the harmonious voice of my friend floating to my ears.

"Fall! Great to see you again! Wait, I was out for how long?" I cheer, then my expression turns curious.

"For five days and seven hours, me, Drew, Sky, Fall, Ash, and all your Pokemon have been training." May calls from her seat across the room. "But who's counting?" I turn my gaze to the other side of the room to see Sky plugging his ears as Ash and Salad Head were arguing next to him.

"Hey, Salad Head!" I call.

"What air head?" I laugh at his response and Fall giggles on my chest.

"I need you to shut the hell up, that's what." He glares at me as I laugh on the ground. Fall gets up blushing and helps me to my feet. At this time I actually see her fully, with her new clothes and what not.

"She looks better than last I saw her." Shadow remarks inside my head.

"Shadow, zip it!" I yell across the room to a bench where I could see the shadows moving to form his likeness.

"Um, are you okay?" Fall nervously asks, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Oh yeah, amazing. Why are there bandages on my arm?" I tear them off to reveal my arm fully healed, while Fall gasps at the speed I demonstrated. "Oh, that's much better. You changed outfits, all of you. I might as well do the same." I tap my neck and my body goes bright white. Those present in the room cover their eyes for a second before the glow dies and they see me. I kept my physical features the same, same beheaded flaming orange hair, same deep crimson eyes, but I changed my clothes to loose fitting blue jeans instead of black cargo pants, a white t-shirt instead of black leather, and the same yellow hoodie. They blink at me before I bring my arm up and inspect my gauntlet. It's design had changed again, changing to fingerless gloves which had small compartments everywhere on it. I press a button on it and out comes a small launcher that I slide up to my hand and grip, this changing its shape. It turns to a small handgun (imagine a M&amp;P nine millimeter here) with a clip that has yellow and black stripes all over it.

The group goes on with its normal day, though everybody changed their clothes layout yesterday, or the day of the fight, I forget which. I help Sky and Fall start their training with their powers and move on to my own. Trees around us seem to move at my will, I move my hand and they move as well. The others stop what they're doing to see nature moving how I want them to, trees acting like sentinels in front of me as my eyes remain closed. I open them and gasp, falling on my rear as I gawk at the sight. I move my hand, trying to make the trees move again, but no dice.

"That was... Extraordinary." Fall gasps from the side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex: * Chasing Kara with a giant techno sword* Get back here Kara!

Kara: Umbrae, please help me!

Umbrae: No thanks.

Ghost: This is Ghost, signing off. * salute*

Everyone except Ryex and Kara: Bye!

Ryex: I said get back here!

Kara: No! AHHHH!

HealedAlbatross: Where the hell am I? Check out the channel for comedy and cussing! HealedAlbatross on .

Ryex: *Stops* Who the bloody hell are you?

HealedAlbatross: I'm me, moron.


	17. Chapter 17

-Kara: Why... Can't... I... Leave...?  
Ryex: Because you need to go back in the authors head!  
Me: Is this what I get when I get back from my vacation?  
Kara and Ryex: Uh oh...-

Ryex's POV

It's been three days since I woke, and I finally have something to do. Queen Illene messaged me on my comm system the other day, a metal slab about as thick as a fifty page paperback with a keypad on it. She told me about Ash's progress in his Aura training, and I was surprised that he was already graduating, and that it was in a week.  
I told the group that we were heading to Rota in a couple of days, and that I didn't know the exact date. Ash had changed his outfit to a pair of black jeans, a blue vest over a white undershirt, his Hoenn cap, and white fingerless gloves. Drew changed his to indigo Vans, blue cargo pants, a black undershirt, and an indigo over shirt with the buttons undone. Sky kept the same sky blue outfit as normal (view my profile for his outfit and look), and I was ready. Ash had his guardian outfit on three days after I had received the message from the queen, and I heard the thump of the helicopter from Rota approaching. It was noon and the sun was blasting it's warmth all over Eon as I alert the others of the approach of the copter.

"Master Anuri! A pleasure to see you again!" Yells queen Illene's assistant slash advisor, Henry, from the now descending helicopter.

"Great to see you too Henry, how's Riley been holding up? You know, with the shoulder wound and what not." I shrug and grin lightly, though pulling a mp3 player from my bag along with some headphones.

"He's recovering nicely sir, though he has been getting steadily weaker." He speaks gravely as the others walk out, with Ash wearing his Aura Guardian outfit on. "Ah, master Ash!"

"Great to see you to Henry. Hey Ryex, shouldn't you be wearing your uniform?" Ash asks, his head tilted slightly in confusion.

"I always have it on. Remember my appearance changer by any chance?" I say, tapping my neck and switching to the aura guardian garb. "See?"

"Well, once you two are ready, we can leave." Henry speaks, walking to the helicopter at a brisk pace.

"Hold on Henry, we're waiting for a few friends." I say, holding my hand up.

"Absolutely not! Queen Illene asked for you two and you two only! She specifically said ' bring my guardian and my knight to my side'."

"Wait, she calls you her guardian?" I ask, pointing at Ash.

"And she calls you her knight?" He replies with a dumbstruck face.

"Never mind that, look Henry. We have a few friends and an add on we have to lug around, so can you cut me some slack? For Arron?" He sighs in defeat as May and Fall walk out talking.

"Fine, but they need their own transportation." I smile and unclip two pokeballs from my belt and throw them in the air.

"Typhoon, Dracun, aid me!" A large blue form appears, with two large wings coming out of its back. It had four legs, a white underside that came out a bit like a shell, a long blue tail with a red underside, two red lines bordering it's eyes, whisker like appendages that came from the sides of it's face, and a white jaw with a red line leading to it  
The second one was a lizard looking Pokemon, with orange skin that resembled scales, a cream stomach, a long orange tail with a cream underside and a flame at the end, large blue wings with orange edging, and two horns at the top of it's head.

"Woah, a Salamence and a Charizard.." Ash saws awestruck while Drew was off to the side muttering about them to himself.

"Oh, I forgot that we had salad head back there. Let me just call Sapphire real quick, she can get you a ride." I take out a flute then play a high pitched note that Pikachu grimaces from, then stop.

"What was that?" Said May off to the side, trying to get Pikachu to calm down.

"I know Pikachu, it hurts the first time you hear it. After the third time though, it sounds just like a pleasant tune." I look to the sky as a shadow passes over head, steadily getting larger. It was a winged Pokemon, with a black beak with a yellow ring before it hits the main body, a blue torso and head with a blue cowlick, yellow talons, black feathers ending the wings, a white underside with blue dots from time to time, and a black tail with yellow stripes.

"Ash, you asked what Pokemon Sapphire was, and now you get to ride with one." Ash hops into the helicopter alongside me, May, and Henry while the others get on my different flying Pokemon. "And before we leave, Dracun is the Charizard and Typhoon is the Salamence.

"Well, shall we leave?" Inquires the advisor.

"Why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: So, you * points at Ryex* have been commentating at the start and end of my chapters, and you * points at Kara* have been running amuck?

Both: Yeah...

Me: Great, keep it up guys! The Shippers are loving it, so keep it up!

Ryex: Fine by me.

Kara: Cool.

All: Bye!

HealedAlbatross: I'm lost, where's the exit? Anyway, check out my channel!

HealedAlbatross on


	18. Chapter 18

Ryex: Duh... Duh... Duh...

Kara: Duh

Shadow: Duh! We are back!

Ryex: Yes we are. Now, let's get going, shall we?-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex's POV

We were in the sky and talking about things to do in Rota with Sky, Fall, and Salad head on the flying types.

"So, there's an unofficial contest and an official contest in a few days?" May asks for the third time to confirm.

"Yes, now can we please move into a more interesting topic for the two trainers present?" Henry sighs then points at me and Ash.

"Actually, I'm a trainer and coordinator, so the unofficial should be fun." I smirk while speaking.

"Well, there's a competition the day after the contest." Henry notes, but grimaces when Ash cheers at the word 'competition'.

"Let's do this!" He pumps his fist into the air as we continue on our way

Fall's POV

'Are his solo rides normally like this' I mentally ask myself as Typhoon's wings beat again and I bounce the land on his back with a death grip.

"How's your ride sweet heart?" I groan, turning my head to see Drew leaning back on Sapphire.

"A; it's not ' sweetheart', it's Fall. B; shouldn't you be trying to hit on May?" I shout at him through the wind.

"Well, since both of you look hot, I wouldn't mind having either one of you."

"What. Is. Your problem."

"The fact that you don't want me instead of that loser in the copter." He gestures to the orange haired Half-Link in the copter and I growl.

"Typhoon, to the helicopter." He roars and speeds up, getting there in no time. "Hello everyone, Ryex dear, would you mind crushing salad head's spirit and maybe some bones?"

"What'd he do?" He sighs then replies. "Hey that rhymed!"

"What rhymed?"

"Nothing, you'll understand when it's written down. Either way, what did he do?"

"Who? Oh right, salad head. He tried to hit on me and called you, quote, a loser."

"He did what? That bastard's going to pay. Typhoon, fly back to salad head on mark, Fall, you tell him that we're battling tomorrow, full six on six."

"K."

"Typhoon, grab your sister." He grins eagerly then turns and rushes at Sapphire, stopping beside her and salad head.

"Hey beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from the Hall of Origin?" He asks as Typhoon steadies himself.

"No, but it's gonna hurt when you fall from here." I say, cracking my knuckles and making a blue energy crackle on my shoulders. He grins broadly and I had to resist the urge to slap him.

"Ryex wants a full six on six battle tomorrow, ask him for the time." He grins cockily as we fly on.

TIME SKIP THINGY TIME SKIP THINGY

We touched down around the helipad nearby the castle and I dismount Typhoon, running towards Ryex.

"He ready?" The neon headed male asks me when I'm next to him.

"I thought the battle was tomorrow." I reply, confused.

"Yeah, but he has six perfectly fine Pokèmon on him. Also, he needs a change in his agenda..." He cracks his knuckles before heading towards a convoy of guards bearing an unfamiliar crest. Ash walks behind him with the rest of the group following him, unfazed. I shake my head and follow as the guards salute and lead him away while Henry takes us through a side passage that'll take more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex's POV

The head of the guards, Ray, leads me and Ash away from the rest of the group towards the throne room.

"Should I get in my formal gear of my uniform?" I ask the man.

"I say normal uniform." He replies with a shrug, and Ash nods. I nod as well and touch my neck, causing a bright flash of light to erupt through the hallway.  
When it disperses I had an outfit that resembled Ash's, but with changes. The blue was replaced by bright red, the gray replaced with white, and yellow ribbons with blue aura crystals that seemed to pulse with energy coming of my wrists, seemingly defying gravity.

"So then, let's go shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex: So then, confusing time relations aside, I had writers block for an exponentially long time, but I'm back!

Ghost: That you are.

Ryex V2: Ryex! I have come from the future to warn you about-

Me: V2, get the hell back to the future now!

Ryex V2: Fine.

Everyone: See ya later!

HealedAlbatross: So, this is a studio, huh?

HealedAlbatross on YouTube


	19. Chapter 19

Ryex: Hey guys, things are about to get romantic up in here!

Kara: You have compassion in your heart?

Ryex: You're a dead man, K?

Kara: Umm...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fall's POV

They lead us into a hall wide enough to fit a Steelix and still have about 20 yards left. Henry and our little escort lead us off to the side as Ryex and Ash kneel before a blonde women wearing light pink topped robe with wait from chest down, and a jade green gem at the base of her neck.

"My queen." They say in complete unison.

"Rise my Knight and Guardian." The women says with a slight smile. I'm not quite sure which is the knight, but my cheeks still flush and my temper rises for a second. Drew flicks his hair next to me and winks at me, not helping my temper. A slight glow appears from behind my back and he tries to slip away. A guard intercepts him and puts him back in our group.

"Madam, these two have brought guests." Henry gestures for us to walk forward, and I'm the only one who does at first. A flinch from behind me tells me Drew messed up again, but when close enough to the queen I do my best imitation of a curtsy.

"Well, if it isn't miss Terra! Is your brother with you this time?" The queen asks me.

"Yes ma'am. He's..." I just realized Sky wasn't with us, and that could mean trouble.

"Ma'am!" A guard rushes in with something in his hands.

"Yes?" She replies.

"There's something outside, something-" He's cut off as a swirl of spacial energy rushes in, grabbing me.

"Help!" I scream as Ryex lunges for me and I'm pulled through while reaching for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX

Ryex's POV

I stand at attention with Ash as Fall talks to the queen. The instant the energy was in here I was thinking what to do. Then it grabbed Fall. I lunged for her but missed by a hair as she's pulled into the nothingness. The others try to hold me back, but once on grabbed Ash, we were all in. Me, Ash, May, Salad Head, and surprising enough Violet and Icee, hurtling through space. Invisible hands split us apart, one of them pulling me to a burning forest. I look around to see that it wasn't the forest burning, but a house. On a nearby tree there were three names, "Akaru, Shinaru, and Hurara." My ears tear up as I look around, recognizing it with amazing clarity. This was my house, and the names on the tree were those of me and my siblings.

"Help me... Akaru..." A women's voice falters and fades as I turn. There laying on the ground was a woman muttering my old name, clad in burning clothes. Her eyes were a dull grey, though they were normally a bright blue, and her hair was as red as my eyes.

"Mum? Is, is that you?" I say, but she acted like she couldn't hear me. I walk over and try to help her, but my arms phased through the wreckage covering her.

"She can't hear you." A male voice with a considerable amount of malice in it says.

"Where are you, why can't I help her?" I yell to the open air.

"Because that would mess with time. Now then, it's time for you to go to the lobby." A swirl under my feet pulls me into a large room with a low mummer around the low walled metal circle. I fall to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Ryex!" A voice from somewhere to my right calls out. Soaking wet arms wrap themselves around my person as I stare sightlessly at the floor, feeling broken and empty. "Are you alright? Hey, talk to me." A wet hand forces me to look at the familiar face of the one I always cared for. I force my head away and stand up, as if I was programmed to do so.

"OK, what do you want now!" I yell up at the ceiling where there was a swirl of energy.

"Simple, revenge." The voice says before an eerie silence fills the room. I look to the nearest door, inspecting the lock.

"Everybody around door B-5 and near me, back off a tad." Everyone in the group does so as I reach into my mind, my outer eyes closed and my inner set wide open. 'PYRO!'

"What's up?" A man with hair literally made of flames says.

'Let's go.' He grins at that and jumps into the air, to a little mental seat giving him control till I override. 'Look, the goal is to get the lock off that door. Simple, right?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyro's (Ryex's) POV


	20. Chapter 20

Ryex: Yello! Ryex and friends here, and today-

Kara: You finally count me as a friend? Yay!

Ghost: Don't get yourself too excited kid.  
:|

Kara: -_-||

Ryex: Hey cheer up guys, everything's fine here! ^▽^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex's POV

Fall pulls away, tears steaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Hey, you can tell me." I say, trying to stay calm.

"The problem is YOU! All you do is make her feel worse, making empty promises and breaking them just as easily!" I turn to see salad head glaring at me, so I return the favor. I walk forward, towering over him by about a head, and glare.

"You believe that I'M the monster, huh? Wanna see a real monster? Well?" He grins cockily, and I close my eyes. The next few minutes were passed in silent amazement and fear as I gain two pairs of foot long silver claws, cobalt blue hair, pitch black wings, and when they open, yellow eyes. Drew backs off a step, then walks forward again.

"As if. You probably put is in some sort of trance to mess with us." That was the last straw. I pick him up with ease then slam him into the wall.

"YOU THINK I WOULD PUT EVERYONE HERE THROUGH THIS KIND OF TURMOIL!? WELL? DO YOU!?" He went it white as snow before I put him down, shifting back into myself. His clothes were torn and he was shaking like a leaf, though physically unharmed. I turn towards the rest of the room's inhabitants, trying to calm myself. I see Icee with his head down, Violet crying to herself though leaning towards Icee, Ash with his head down, Fall crying, May comforting Ash, though looking close to tears, and I could hear salad head shaking.

"Ryex, what now?" Icee moves his hands to make various unown symbols to speak to me.

"What happens now is you leave. My vessel has done his job, I'm giving him back to you, and letting you live. My master will be pleased. Pleased indeed." Next thing we knew, Sky was unconscious in front of us with black energy around him for half a second.

"Agent, I need you to get Commander Terra out of here now." The man nods then slings the Cyanette over his shoulder. I look towards Fall then help her to her feet, than motion for May to help Ash. A door opens and out of it I see the throne room with guards lined up, though Henry was staring at the door confused.

"May, just leave me here." I turn to see Ash pushing her away.

"Why? We're free to go!" Tears were steaming down her cheeks unbidden, and she continued to try to move Ash.

"I said leave me!" Electricity flew everywhere at his last words and May was hit and knocked into a wall. Ash didn't see, so I use psychic to grab both of them and get them moving. I helped Violet brace herself against Fall, and I wait until they're out before I throw salad head out in front of me. Once out the door closes and I hear a voice.

"So, the hero saves even those he hates. Well done." I look towards the direction of the voice and see a red figure on a chandelier, before he moved to a window sill. A black line moves like a mouth, mouthing the words 'Hope ya like traitors', before he jumps out.

"Oh no you don't!" I run up the wall with spikes appearing on my boots whilst I chase the figure. When I get to the window, I see the man on a rooftop starting at me. I stand up and stare at him, ignoring the panicked screams around me. "What do you want with me and my friends." I say calmly.

"Simple. I want to to suffer." With that he jumps to the next rooftop with me in pursuit. I use Quick Attack and Sacred Sword once close enough, but just hit a stone wall, putting a cut in it. I turn my head to see him on a tower, grinning.

"Stand still and let me hit you!" I lunge at the figure whilst a sword with blue lines running through it forms. With one swing I hit him, but he went into the sword. The next thing I knew I was in my head, stuck in place by crimson chains. I look to the side to see two figures.  
The first had deep blue hair, long silver claws, yellow eyes, inch long fangs poking out of his mouth, and an all black outfit. He looked like me, but not really. The second was the red figure, though he slowly started shifting. He gained black hair, a red hat, a red vest, blue jeans, a red undershirt, red and white sneakers, and a pokeball lined belt. He had a black energy around him for a tad before he drops to his knees, dispersing it.

"You've done well my pawn. For your service, I've let you free... Red." Said the beast me.

"Xeria! Let me go now!" I yell at him, causing both Red and him to look at my figure. Then the man just laughs at my order.

"Or what? You're at my mercy boy. Now it's my turn, and no one can save you."

"Oh really? I'm positive there's one thing you didn't count on."

"And what might that be?" He grins at the same time as me, but I have a reason. The one thing he didn't know is I can gain aspects of my personalities at will.

"This." With that the chains melt to nothing and I close my eyes, using infrared like sight to sense both of them.

"Oh very impressive. Now what ever shall I do? Yeah right, this is my domain now twerp."

"That's what you think, you beast." With that a cage envelopes him and sends him flying up. He screams as I shift back to myself and walk towards Red. A growl causes me to turn, and get thrown in to the opposite wall. I look up to see Xeria with his palm to my forehead, then he was gone. I stand up and help Red to his feet.

"Thanks. That person came out of no where before I ended up here." He says as I sling one of his arms over my shoulder.

"Don't mention it. Now then, let's get you out of here, shall we?" He nods and a light envelopes is before we're back on the tower, a crowd below is with Fall at the front. I jump off and land in front of her, Red looking shocked next to me.

"What are you made of, steel? That was a fifty foot drop at least!"

"I'm a half link. The names Ryex, pleased to meet ya!" I was cheery once more because the whole ordeal was over, while Fall starts fussing over the marks the chains left. A few medics take Red away while trying to convince me to come with them.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine! I get injured quite frequently, actually." The leader of their little group nods, and they pull back, before I feel a slight sting in my shoulder. I look at it to see a piece of glass on it. I pull the shard out to see blood on both it and my t-shirt, while Fall looks at it surprised.

"Is that normal? Because I don't think it is." I was still starting at it in wonder, then my mind jumps back to Ash's sudden out burst.

"How are everyone? Any serious injuries?" I try to keep my self from panicking as I look around.

"No, the worst before the stranger you rescued was May being paralyzed. Why? In fact, how? I thought you were the only electric type in there."

"So did I. That girl, Star. Was she out before us?"

"Yep. In fact, she's over there telling jokes to those who are a bit freaked out, along with May." I look over to the laughing crowd as the two continued their little skits.

"What if I told you that Ash caused the electricity, but without knowing it."

"I'd say you were crazy. He's not quarter link, he was tested when we were at the base last."

"First, I am kinda crazy, remember? Second, if a person has the right emotional cues, the right blood, and enough contact with a certain element, they can become a quarter link. Worst part, our tests won't register it until someone in the network can see that he can pull it off, then get their specific 'frequency'." She still looked confused, but I was more worried about Ash's emotions then Fall's confusion.

"Hey Ryex, what's up with Ash?" Red looks over at me from his cot as he speaks, making me confused.

"How do you know who Ash is?" He grins at me before turning on his back smugly.

"World may never know."

"You've been watching the Pokemon leagues and seeing who would offer a fun fight, which is how you got my name, right?"

"Yup." He turns back to me, his face serious. "But seriously, what's with Ash. He's refusing to move from the entrance hall."

"How do you know? You aren't able to move and don't have much memory of what happened while you were under Xeria's control." He grins at me stupidly before speaking.

"The medics are talking about him." I nod then run of towards the castle, which was a surprising distance away. Once I arrive I see a crowd around a irritated looking Ash.

"I said stay away from me! Why can't a failure get some peace and quiet?" My ears flick forward at the words failure, leading me to my response.

"You're no failure. The clothes you wear are proof of that." I walk forward and hold my out. "Now then, let's see what our queen has for us."

"You mean your queen. All I am is some wannabe trainer."

"That's something salad head would call you. Look, if it makes you feel better I can ask the queen of we can take off and you, me, and the rest of us can train." He looks at me for the first time since we entered the space rift, and I see his dead eyes.

"Fine." He grabs my outstretched hand and pulls himself to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex: Wow, that was...

Kara: Fun?

Ryex: Sure... Either way, quick explanation. In that space rift thingy, everyone had mood swings, though Ryex always has mood swings, due to his multiple personality disorder.

Kara: That explains alot.^_^.

Ghost: Sort of.

Ryex: Either way, can't wait to see you guys next chapter!

Everyone: Buh bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Author: Hey guys, it's me. One quick thing before Ryex does his bit. I have multiple stories out right now, and just wanted to tell you to head to my profile to check them out. It explains Kara's existence in the between chapter commentary, as well as bits and pieces of Ryex's past. Two different stories though!

Ryex: Huh? Why are you here?

Author: Just giving the shippers a quick bit of info.

Oh, OK then. So, I've been thinking. Why not call them the hugged? I mean, you have a free hug obsession so...

Author: I thought we agreed to keep that quiet!

Ryex: My bad.

*I punch Ryex*

Kara: To the story!

Ryex: Why did you do that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex's POV

"Hey Ryex." I turn to my head to the side as Fall begins talking. "Weren't we supposed to participate in a contest and competition?"

"Oh yeah, that's true! Guess Ash and May would be _really_ ticked off, huh?" I turn to Ash as he looks at me with a childish grin. "Let's stay for the tournament then take off, K?" He nods at me then turns back to his meal.

"Well, looks like you get to have some fun, huh?"

"Yup." Fall grins before getting up and bowing to the queen and walking to the door.

"Wait a second miss Terra." Fall turns around and stands straight, but I could see that something was bugging her.

"Yes your majesty?" She bows slightly then smiles.

"I wish for you to be aware of the status of your 'request'. It is waiting for you in your room." She bows, thanks the queen, and walks out.

Fall's POV

Once I was able to leave, I ran to my private quarters as fast as I could. As soon I reached it, I slammed and locked the door worriedly. I turn and see the box on the desk and smile slightly, despite my weariness and worry. Ryex didn't know that me and May had been shopping and that I bought my contest outfit yesterday. I walk over and see the black velvet dress with white threading sitting inside. I walk into the bathroom and change into my training outfit before sneaking out under the light of dusk. I sprint to the spot me and may chose to meet at for some private training on contest moves.

"Hey Fall. Thought you wouldn't be able to make it tonight." She grins at me before pulling out a pokeball with a light blue snowflake on the button.

"And miss the opportunity to train with a top coordinator? Not Likely." She glared at me, though I didn't know why.

"Ash doesn't know about that, so stay quiet about that."

"OK. But why is it such a bad thing that you won?"

"Because Ash already feels terrible about never winning any leagues, and now I've gone and won one before Ash even became runner up. I feel terrible about it." I nod at her explanation before pulling out my pokeball.

"Ready to train?"

"Yup."

Ryex's POV

Me and Ash go our separate ways in the corridors with him going to crash in his room and me going to check up on Fall. I walk with purpose until I hear knocking on a nearby door. I turn around to see a pink haired woman with a black top and red skirt on, her eyes gleaming.

"What do you need Ursula? I'm a tad busy right now." She walks forward before angling her hips at a sassy angle.

"I was going to see you silly!" I glare at her, before turning back around and continuing on my way. "See you tomorrow sweetie!" I frown but don't say anything to the girl walking away. I go to Fall's door and knock lightly, expecting a response. When there wasn't one for a minute or two, I knock again.

"Fall? You in there?" I knock again before pressing my ear to the door, hoping to hear something. I pull back and look around worriedly, looking for proof that Fall was here. The handle was still slightly warm, so that was... reassuring? I wasn't sure whether or not to be worried or not, because it could've been from someone else opening the door. I dash to my room and lock the door, and walk to the balcony doors. I glance out them to see a pillar of ice in the courtyard. I go into my bedroom before falling face first on the bed, sleeping.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake to someone knocking on my door, as I groggily open my eyes on the pillow. I turn over in my undershirt and shorts then sit up. I walk over and unlock and open the door to see Fall standing there.

"Come on Ryex, we only have and hour until the contest!" My eyes widen before my hand shoots up to my neck, enveloping me in a white light.

"Let's go!" My team was in the bag hanging on the wall which I grab before running out with Fall. She was wearing a blue dress and holding a bag in her hands. We run out the doors to see a bright day outside and confetti flying around outside in the cool morning air. Me and Fall run to the conjoined halls as fast as we could and sign up just as fast. I go into the male changing room on the right while she goes into the female changing room on the left. She smiles at me as she walks in and I give her a toothy grin before going inside the blue colored room. Once inside I touch my neck and switch into an outfit that was still my uniform but a bit more... flashy for lack of a better word.

Ash's POV

Me, Sky, the golden haired girl Star, and Violet were sitting talking in the main viewing area before the lights dim.

"Everybody, please direct your attention to the monitor situated in the front of the room please." A female voice calls through the speakers as the lights turn off. I turn my attention to the large monitor in the room which was booting up.

"Thank you so much for joining us for this contest citizens of Rota and all you lovely travelers out in the crowd today! Now a short explanation of what will happen during the contests. When an appeal begins, the hall's respective side will light up. When that happens, you will be able to act like there is one contest hall and cheer and applaud like usual, and the other hall won't be able to hear you, and vice versa. Now, they can see you through the night vision camera above this monitor so they can see your reaction to what happens. All scents that are used you will be able to smell, and you will understand the rest of the slight rule adjustments when the contest begins. Enjoy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex: OK guys, the hug freak is gone and I am still standing!

Kara: Yay!

Sheela: Oh looks like the baby's gone and wet himself.

Kara: Have not!

Ryex: OK you two, knock it off before I throw you out.

Sheela: _Fine._

_*Walks out*_

Everyone but Sheela: See ya later!


End file.
